<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Amazing (writed by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide) by AbigailAppleby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360579">You're Amazing (writed by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby'>AbigailAppleby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Arthur, Praise, Smut, degradation kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当Arthur发现Merlin的恶劣的性癖后，他操Merlin的时候就更加地无需考虑Merlin的感受。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Amazing (writed by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432775">You’re Amazing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide">YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇文章已经取得了原作者本人的授权，授权图在lof可见。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来吧，Merlin。“Arthur不太友好地讥笑到，”你可以比那做的更好。“Merlin在Arthur的床上（不安地）扭着，完全地裸露，在Arthur的触碰下变得非常脆弱。王子的手握着他的性器——虽然它充着血，仍然在他宽大的手掌里迷失了。他已经让Merlin射了两次了，却丝毫没有让Merlin停止发出那天籁般悦耳的声音的打算。<br/>  Arthur整整齐齐地穿着衣服俯视着Merlin——他要控制权力的平衡。 “来吧“他继续说道，”为我而射精吧，你这个肮脏的小婊子。“<br/>当白色的液体再次从他细小的顶端喷出时，一声女孩子气的呻吟从Merlin的喉咙滑出。他绝望地抓着Arthur的头发。这真的太痛了，但要是Arthur再也不碰他了呢？他不能再回到渴望的，憧憬的，苦思的时候了。<br/>  “我的小仆人“ Arthur喘着气，他在裤子里硬地像石头一样，而且它似乎有要变得更大的迹象。”我肮脏的小仆人“<br/>  “你的“Merlin被呛了一下，由抓着Arthur的头发改为抓住他的肩膀，”都是你的，daddy.” 他双眼紧闭，他不知道自己在什么——只是盲目地快乐着。<br/>Daddy，这给词让Arthur的脑子崩掉了最后一根弦。“噢，天哪。”他急促地呼吸着。<br/>他抓住Merlin的手把它们背过来，然后跳下床。Merlin惊慌失措地坐了起来，试着回忆他刚刚说了些什么。他现在真的这样做了，Arthur再也不会和他说话了。Merlin试图通过他模糊的眼睛用朦胧的视线看清Arthur在干什么，但他做不到。他几乎不能思考他无法抗拒的欲望。在他被推倒之前他听见了Arthur的咆哮。他被一种东西推了回去， 那东西火热，裸露并且充满野性。<br/>“你这个淫荡的婊子”Arthur激动地说道，“都是我的。都是给我的，对吗？”他喘气道。Merlin用手抓着自己的手腕，激烈地点头“都是你的，Arthur“他喘着气回答道。<br/>Arthur皱着眉轻轻拍打Merlin作为惩罚。“不，那不是我的名字，对吗？”他用两只手握紧Merlin的脸颊。<br/>Merlin皱着眉，脸上流露出一种快乐又模糊的困惑的神情。“什么？“Merlin用气音微弱地问道。<br/>为了Arthur再次向他咆哮，他愿意为他做任何事情。<br/>“我到底叫什么？“ Arthur一只手向下移，然后紧紧地握住Merlin发硬的性器。<br/>Merlin努力地思考着，但Arthur的行为让他除了呻吟无法做其他的思考。<br/>“Daddy？” 他本能地抱怨。</p><p>Arthur的眼睛在眼睑后转了转，然后倾下身亲吻这个男孩。在更多地用牙齿和舌头而不是嘴唇亲吻他之前他低吼“噢天当然是的“<br/>这个吻对于双方来说都极具占有欲，这使Merlin彻底地陷入惊喜的状态。他的脑子从未像现在这样地短路、手指麻木。他甚至没有意识到他的手张开放在Arthur的胸肌上，拨弄着那浅色的头发。Merlin想所有事情都是有占有欲的，他想要变成Arthur的。<br/>Arthur在Merlin的身体里磨他的屁股，男孩把他的腿打的更开以便Arthur的探索扩张。当他在他们唇舌交缠，发出呻吟时，Merlin将他的手交叉在一起放在Arthur的脖子后面将他向下引，更加热情地邀请他。“噢，daddy，请给我。”<br/>然后Arthur这样做了。Arthur发出了一声喉音然后将手探向Merlin的穴口。Arthur将他的手指移动到Merlin的肠道，他的手指裹满了Merlin流出的肠液。他抹上Merlin的性器，然后开始抽插。Merlin以一种慵懒的姿态眼含欲望地看着他，他伸出手抚慰Arthur的欲望，想要自己这么做。Arthur拉起Merlin的两只手腕用一只手将它们钉住高举过他的头顶，另一只手则用Merlin的精液洗自己的性器。<br/>“但是，Daddy”Merlin抱怨着，表示他的抗议。而他的性器诚实地挺立着等待着，对于Arthur的所想已经做好了准备。<br/>Arthur看着他，用一种炽热的目光，这刻使梅林臣服。“等等’,于是他们看着Arthur用润滑油润滑自己的性器。这使Merlin很花了些功夫没有扑过去把它含在自己嘴里——-它看起来太美味了。他厚重的昂扬会从他的喉咙滑下，然后像一个冲了气的气球一样鼓胀伸展开来，就在他的喉咙里。他会沿着它的周围吞下它，然后在脸颊上制造出一个能让Arthur愉悦的洞，为他的Arthur。他开始呻吟，试图吸引Arthur的注意力。<br/>面对Arthur皱起的眉头，Merlin喘息“求你了，求你了，daddy，让我去” Arthur再次审视了他一次，放开了Merlin的手腕。他的手立即就去触碰Arthur的昂扬，他们都因这一抚摸而发出愉悦的慰叹。<br/>他用手包住充血的修长，轻柔地握住它。他的唇追逐着Arthur的就像海上的船追寻着灯塔。这柔软的双唇就是灯塔——发射光线但这光线苛刻而又厚颜无耻。它是如此刺痛，但Merlin需要它。所以，当Arthur和他接吻时，他因为他施舍的救济而叹息。Arthur咬着他的嘴唇直到它能够进入Merlin的口腔侵犯他的舌头。<br/>Arthur先是离开了，失去的昏暗感使梅林对他眼中的忧虑视而不见。“让我去“ Arthur把Merlin的手从他的阴茎上拿开，然后把他的臀部向上倾斜，让他平躺在他的背上。<br/>Merlin突然哭叫了起来，他满怀期望地等待着Arthur的下一个指令。Arthur一想到Merlin热切地想要讨好他后，禁不住笑了起来。。<br/>Arthur把他的手指放到Merlin唇边，“吸它“他命令道，在Merlin没有丝毫犹豫照做时，他笑了起来。”好孩子，为我吮吸它们吧“<br/>Merlin肿胀的性器看起来前液很少的样子，它们已经和他的精液混为一体了。<br/>Arthur的视线轻扫过Merlin的嘴，更让人在意的是，他的手指已经完全消失在他的嘴里了。在Arthur宣布结束以前，温暖的热度包围着它们，逐渐变得滑起来。他将手指拿出来便在手指和Merlin的嘴之间牵起了一条银丝。他为眼前的景象呻吟出声。Merlin用舌头挑断了它，发出了更多的呻吟，但是避开了Arthur炙热的凝视。<br/>“停“Arthur在他的脑子能分析出Merlin的嘴中吐出来的是什么之前说出了句子。他不想Merlin因为看起来如此性感而感到尴尬。他决定忽视他说了什么，所以在这一阶段他没打算泄露他的感受。”现在，做个乖巧的小婊子吧，放轻松。“他低语道。<br/>他将手指伸向Merlin撅着的小穴。它是粉色的而且看起来该死的漂亮。他温和地按摩着它，看着Merlin攥着床单努力抑制显现出他的特点<br/>Arthur向前探身，然后靠在Merlin耳朵旁边。他轻轻地咬着它，在他耳朵变得粉红的瞬间，他发现他留下了一个白浊。在Merlin说出他为什么而射之前，他就不断地向他耳旁吹气。<br/>“你想要这个？你想要我把手指插进你紧致的小穴，你已经准备好迎接我的硕大的阴茎了？这会让你感觉更好更舒服？“他坐起来看Merlin脸上是否有任何不适的表情。<br/>Merlin点头“是的！是的，求你了，daddy。噢天哪。求你了。”他紧咬着自己的嘴唇来防止涌现出过多的话语证明他有多爱他。<br/>Arthur笑着俯身回到他耳边。“我会毁了你的。”他称述到。从未有听起来如此性感的威胁。“我会操烂你的。确保你明天会因为今天的事而一瘸一拐地，那样所有人都会知道你是我的。所有人都会知道你是daddy的，好吗？”<br/>Merlin笑着回答“好的。好的，求您了。”他央求道“标记我，让所有人都知道我是你的”从Merlin嘴中溢出的恳求使Arthur困惑，他从未见过男孩如此屈从。但现在，他看见Merlin张着嘴，所有他看见的都只是一个渴望爱的男孩——渴望某人的爱的。这就是为什么当Arthur向后仰身时，他总是温和而缓慢地插入以便让Merlin放松。他用适度的速度滑入和滑出，时常卷曲它。当Arthur插入第二根手指时，他知道了他的深度，这需要更多地揉弄它才能到地更深。他稍微地退出并试图往旁边划动，但发现没有多余的位置可以移动了。<br/>“来吧，好孩子，为daddy更加放松，打开地更多一些吧。”Arthur柔声地说。他抓住了他自己“来吧，小婊子，我知道你需要我。”<br/>Merlin把膝盖拉到胸前，缓缓地呼吸，尝试着放松他的肌肉。他感到Arthur的手指进入地更深了，他很感激。两只手指进出已经很顺利了，准备进入第三根手指了。已经润滑地比较容易让Arthur的手指进入来操他了。Merlin在这时突然抽搐和呻吟起来。Arthur的手指再次擦过那同一点，Merlin肮脏的小嘴又溢出更加高亢的呻吟声。<br/>“我找到它了对吗？”Arthur戏谑道，“这是你的敏感点，对吗？”他按下神经束，沐浴在从Merlin口中滴落的淫荡声音中，就像他想要他的精液那样。<br/>Arthur试着将第四根手指放入他的洞中。这有些困难而且溢出了一些液体，但它就在这儿。他的手指进入又退出，看着Merlin紧紧地抓着床单。他的身体在他面前展开，令人惊艳。他瘦骨嶙峋的身躯直挺挺地躺在Arthur的床上，似乎他就是为Arthur的审美而订做的。他的脸颊是粉色的，并且蔓上耳朵，他的脖子则以一种优雅又靓丽的姿态呈现。他肚子上的精液干涸而粘腻，这些都是由Arthur的手指一手雕刻的——而这根手指现在正陷在Merlin的小穴里。他的表情则显示出他极致的愉悦：穴口张合，双目紧闭，头发凌乱。他的性器浸泡在他的前液里肿胀并且鲜红充血——明显地需要人抚慰 。<br/>Arthur不能自已。不管是景象还是声音，他都不知道。他只知道如果Merlin全身伤痕累累的话看起来会更好。他放下了Merlin的其中一条腿，收获了Merlin的一个困惑的眼神。他开始舔Merlin的穴口（他的手指还在里面）。然后他开始啃食一小片肌肤，当到它变红后他咬地更加用力。他在他的腹部上面不断重复这种行为，也从Merlin哪收获了许多不同的呻吟声。伤痕的轨迹在他的躯干上徘徊又打破，形成了一种古怪的情欲机制。他笑着来到Merlin的脖子附近，上上下下地啃食他的肌肤，等待Merlin受到刺激后的反应。当Merlin哭叫着，用他的手和脚缠着Arthur试图把他拉地更近时Arthur抬起了他的脖子。在这个新的姿势，Arthur在用双手抓住他的臀部之前，把他的手指拿了出来并且在床单上揩干。Merlin把他的头偏向这边，“像老虎一样邀请Arthur喝茶”<br/>Arthur半冷笑“想要我标记你吗？那样所有人都会知道你是我的。”<br/>Merlin呜咽“是的，请你标记我” 他想要在Arthur饱含占有欲的监视下保持一动不动，但这很难做到。<br/>“这意味着你明天不能戴兜巾。”Arthur警告着，露出笑容。“每个人都会知道你是我的”<br/>“都是你的”Merlin点着头，“一直都是”他呼吸着，希望Arthur没有听见这句话。<br/>Arthur从不漏听Merlin的任何一句话。但他假装自己没有听见，就像他以前认识的他一样。Arthur舔着他咬过的地方并且准备直接进入——咬并且搅动他的牙齿，揉捏他的皮肤。他觉得这和动物标记自己的领地没有什么区别，因为Merlin是他的并将永远是他的。Merlin呼吸急促，并在他身下软成了一滩。他呼吸急促，并且将Arthur抱地更紧。他被摔到了床上时他眼睛闭上了。<br/>Arthur皱起了他的眉毛“你刚刚……?“他向下看到了Merlin刚刚喷出的新鲜的白浊。”噢<br/>我的……噢，我的天，Merlin，你可真是太让人惊喜了。“他赞扬道。<br/>他仅是因为Arthur咬了他就射了。Arthur将手向下拉，撸动他沾满白浊的性器，直到Merlin因为被扼制而发出一声疼痛的喘息他才让他射了，然后他看着Merlin。<br/>Merlin仍旧闭着双眼但却是一副幸福愉悦的表情。Arthur爱他——这不置可否。在今天早些时候他对他大喊大叫，Merlin勃起了，他的欲望太他妈明显了。如果他知道Merlin恶劣的性癖，他迟早会做点什么的。如果你告诉别人，你感觉你描述的这个人是个肮脏的婊子，你会更容易掩饰情绪。<br/>他喘着气，用手伸向脖子的一边，用手指轻轻揉着他刚刚造成的瘀痕。它是怒涨的红色而且和Merlin非常相衬，尽管他不能等到它变紫（总之，那是他最喜欢的颜色）<br/>“一个为daddy射地很棒的小婊子“他哼哼，让Merlin从兴奋的状态冷静下来。<br/>“都是我的。“”都是为了我。“<br/>Arthur之前从未对他人产生过如此的爱意。Merlin喘息着尽量平复下心跳然后那样转向王子。他向后倾倒温和地亲吻着脖子上的印记，慢慢向下亲吻他的躯干，坐起来，把Merlin的臀部放在他的膝盖上。<br/>   “你可以再做一个吗，小猫？”Arthur柔声说，这一次他不介意是温柔的。“你可以在daddy的老二上独自撒个娇吗？再为daddy做一次？”<br/>Merlin点点头，试图抓住Arthur但他太远了。Arthur笑起来把他的手递给Merlin让他握住。他用另一只手又摸了一下他的老二。他亲吻着Merlin，把他拉开，Merlin把手放在他的两边。<br/>Arthur把Merlin的膝盖推到他胸前，看着他的眼睛，领着他的阴茎向他的穴口移动。Merlin将双臂环绕在大腿上，这样Arthur就可以紧紧抓住他的臀部，轻轻把阴茎推进去。Arthur发出一声深深的呻吟，饱含嘶哑的情欲。Merlin张开嘴，但是没有声音出来。他再往里推一点，Merlin这次呜咽了。于是Arthur温柔地吻住了他以掩盖Merlin的不适。<br/>当Arthur退出时，他们花了一分钟注视彼此，这几乎就像是一场竞赛——谁可以保持他们的感情最长。<br/>Merlin：他一个人保持了自己的感情好几年，每次给王子洗澡都是一场煎熬——他在这场感情里是一个领先者，真的。<br/>Arthur：一个从出生起就被教育谈论感情是软弱的表现的人，而且在Merlin受伤时只能掩藏自己对他的关心——他是一个强有力的竞争者。<br/>Arthur感到词句在他的喉咙中似乎要如泡沫般涌现，所以他将他的臀部慢慢退出又狠狠顶入来打断它们的出现。Merlin哭叫着抓紧了Arthur的头发。Arthur想要慢下来但他不能使自己停下来。他顶地如此之快是因为他想要这一刻能够持续很久很久。而且Merlin的表情太色情了。<br/>每当他顶撞一次，Merlin都会发出一声柔软的“Ah“。Arthur想要吻那张开的唇，但他又不想这些美妙的声音停下。他看起来真残破。他看起来真圣洁。Merlin靠着Arthur用力地摇着臀部，大声呻吟着。这使Arthur措手不及，他呼吸急促并呻吟着。他顶着髋作为回应，然后他们以相同的频率动了起来。呻吟声重叠在了一起甚至让天使动容。这种感受是浩瀚的。<br/>“Daddy——我不行了——我快要到了“Merlin呼吸急促并且紧闭双眼。<br/>在一瞬间Merlin到达了高潮了而后他的肌肉紧裹Arthur。Arthur以最大的声音呻吟起来然后射进了Merlin体内。<br/>“噢，操。噢，操。噢，操。“当Arthur眼前一片空白时他吟叹道。<br/>Arthur无法移动，无法思考，无法呼吸。他用胳膊抱着Merlin，靠在他裸露的胸膛上像个溺水的人一般急促地呼吸。<br/>当他们都从激烈的状态平静下来后，他们同时说出了同一个短语，而世界也为他们倾倒崩溃。Arthur倒在Merlin的一侧捧着他的脸，轻轻地亲吻他红肿的嘴唇。Merlin闭上他的眼睛蜷曲地对着Arthur，任由他亲吻他。他这时是多么地破损和脆弱啊。<br/>Arthur勉强离开他穿上衣服走向门口要肥皂，温水和衣物。当路过的仆人离开后，他回到床上寻找他在Merlin柔软的身体上留下的痕迹。他皮肤的苍白与黑暗和占有性的伤痕形成鲜明对比。Merlin透过睫毛抬起眼睛，睫毛刷出他脸颊的轮廓。Arthur喜欢这个男孩，在他面前的这个柔韧的男孩。Arthur张开嘴承认它是真实的，毫不掩饰地诚实。<br/>一声敲门声打断了这一刻，所以Arthur冲到门口收集物品。他把它们放到床上，试着不碰到水让它摇晃。他把它们带到Merlin躺的地方，枕头的上方。<br/>“‘好的，完美。去洗个澡然后我们在这睡下好吗？“当Arthur拿着布清洗Merlin时他温柔地说。Merlin弱弱地点了点头，但并非特别有意识地认识到Arthur在说什么。他只知道他感到惊喜。布清洗过他的腿又擦过他的性器，他似乎又有了半硬的迹象。他听到咯咯的笑声和一句俏皮话，好像说什么”他是一个贪得无厌的婊子“诸如此类的。然后他不记得其他的任何事情了。但后来他感觉自己被盖住了，强壮的手臂搂住了他，额头上有亲吻落下，微弱的声音在耳旁说着”我爱你“。但最后一个有很大可能是近一刻钟之前发生的事。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>